


You Are Kinder Than Most (I Love You)

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account)



Series: Femslashfics (2019) [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Femslash, Getting Together, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-09-07 18:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: Small moments in time for Beauregard and Yasha.





	You Are Kinder Than Most (I Love You)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Argentum_Industires](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argentum_Industires/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy this little fic, Argentum. :)

Forever would not always be forever.

Those words were a motto that had kept Yasha alive in every place that she had visited before joining the traveling circus as their security and then meeting the people that would become allies.

Perhaps even friends.

Forever with anyone was not an idea that she had ever considered even before leaving her homeland behind. Again at least she hadn't until she'd met Beauregard, who would continually flirt with her, and the others.

The flirtation and the care from Beauregard were kind. It made her feel like something was still slightly normal in the circumstances that she found herself in these strange days.

"I like you, Yasha. How do you feel about me?"

"Yes, I do enjoy the time that we spend away from the others, Beauregard."

A soft grin split the other's face as Yasha watched and she felt an answering smile appear on her face. She still wasn't sure what to make of her feelings for Beauregard beyond "like" which seemed a bit soft in her mind.

Much softer than those she knew would associate with her.

A soft laugh dragged her attention away from wandering thoughts; she looked over at her companion. Beauregard is smiling at her, though her smile has a slight touch of concern to it.

"I'm glad to hear that. Would hate to find out that you think I'm boring in all the time that we've spent together."

Yasha quietly shook her head slowly as she reached over and gently touched Beauregard's right cheek. She let her smile slightly as she gently caressed her cheek.

"I could never find you tiresome, Beauregard. I would only worry that you think of me in that manner rather than a more flattering one."

"I doubt that I would have an unflattering perception of you, Yasha. Only good ones and perhaps a few lewd ideas as well."

"I am quite alright with this knowledge," Yash responded as she rests her forehead lightly against Beauregard's forehead.

*

In slow motion, Yasha can only watch as her mind replays a moment where an enemy mercenary that they'd been sent to contain bodily tosses Beauregard into a stone wall, knocking the other woman out completely, there's shouting in her ears as distantly she hears one of the others shouting orders, perhaps Fjord is roaring new orders.

Making demands for someone to get back up forces from the town guards; for her to force the enemy back and get an unconscious Beauregard away from the other mercenaries if possible.

She's screaming her rage and fear as she charges the beasts to get between them and Beauregard, swinging her blades to force their enemy back and away; her fury blinds Yasha to little beyond the enemy in front of her and Beau.

She doesn't remember Jester finding them with backup city guards as she gathers an unconscious Beauregard into her arms and gently touches her lips against soft dark matted-bloody hair.

"Please don't leave me alone in this world, Beau. I love you, Beauregard. I love you."

*

Beauregard looks up from the book in her hands to watch as Yasha quietly joins her in the room that they've rented for the night, marking as she sets down a bowl of a warm meat and vegetable stew beside her before taking the other one with her over to the window seat near Beau's bed.

For a few moments, they eat their shared meal together in silence; Beauregard notes how Yasha keeps her eyes averted watching something beyond her line of sight.

"What do you think of the sunrises and sunsets here?"

The quiet, unexpected question makes Beauregard choke on her food. She starts coughing to loosen the bit of food and liquid lodged in the back of her throat. After a moment or two of choking on food and coughing harshly to get rid of it, Beau becomes aware of Yasha's warmth beside it and leans into her.

Following that move, one of Yasha's hands settles on her left shoulder and gently squeezes the muscle.

"I apologize I did not mean to startle you with my question, Beauregard."

"It's alright, Yasha. I wasn't even expecting it," Beau leans her head back slightly to catch Yasha's gaze. "Why do you did ask?"

"I don't know. I never paid much attention to the rising and setting of the sun back home. But now I find myself noticing them more and more lately. Bathing people or objects in its light," Yasha replied softly, gazing back at Beau. "Certain people are entrancing when touched by the light of the sun."

"I hope you don't mean Mollymauk or Jester when you say that. Fjord and Caleb might try to have to words with you about that," Beau teases softly.

She quietly counts it for herself as a win on the scoreboard as Yasha's mouth quirks upward slightly before leaning down towards her.

"No not either of them. Though it would be interesting to see how Caleb or Fjord would react to such a thing, but my eyes have locked on a person more beautiful than those two in the sun's light," Yasha returned softly.

Beau replied to that by gently pulling Yasha down into a warm, effortless kiss.


End file.
